1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a display control apparatus, a display control method and a display control program which are appropriately applied to a mobile terminal with a touch panel installed in it, for example.
2. Description of the Related Art
In the related art, a receiver receives an image signal for services generated by synthesizing image signals of a plurality of channels. Further, when an instruction for switching a display into a multi-screen is given through a remote controller, the receiver displays a multi-screen in which images of a plurality of channels are arranged in a matrix format on the basis of the image signal for services.
In a state where the images of the plurality of channels are list-displayed as the multi-screen in this manner, if a focus movement for designating one image is instructed through the remote controller, the receiver changes the position of a focus in the multi-screen according to the instruction.
Further, if the designation of the image is settled through the remote controller, the receiver selects one image focused in the multi-screen at this time and displays the selected image across the entire screen.
In this way, the receiver allows a user to confirm broadcast contents of the plurality of channels, to select a desired channel from among the plurality of channels, and to view a broadcast program of the selected channel (for example, refer to Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2002-281406 (page 5 and FIGS. 3 and 4)).
However, the receiver with such a configuration is provided, on a surface of the remote controller, with a switch key for instructing the display to switch to the multi-screen, up, down, right and left arrow keys for instructing the focus movement and a finalizing key for instructing the finalization of the image designation.
Thus, whenever the display switches to the multi-screen, the focus movement or the finalization of the image designation is instructed, the receiver allows a user to perform a manipulation for selecting and pressing the switch key, the up, down, right or left arrow key, or the finalizing key on the surface of the remote controller.
For this reason, the receiver has a problem that the manipulation for selecting a desired image from the plurality of images which is list-displayed becomes complicated to thereby lower usability.